<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one after the podcast by Youreritingsux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392005">the one after the podcast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux'>Youreritingsux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys one shots (mlm) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Commentary crew, eboys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bear - Freeform, Insecurity, M/M, Shirtless, actually wills just a simp like normal, after the podcast, based off something will said during the podcast, eboys podcast, eboys420 - Freeform, like james is a bear no one can change my mind, will smitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh! us yer' chest hair" will said after james had made a comment about it.</p><p>"i'm not showing you my chest hair, that's not something i'm doin' on the fuckin' podcast" </p><p> </p><p>or will slips up during the podcast - but it works out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Lenney/James Marriott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>eboys one shots (mlm) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one after the podcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>how could i not write about this when will let that big of gayness out during the podcast? ;p <br/>for real though writing brain went brrrrrr when this happened!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>"oh! us yer' chest hair" will said after james had made a comment about it.</p><p>"i'm not showing you my chest hair, that's not something i'm doin' on the fuckin' podcast" james' voice was sure, the type he used when he didn't want to be pushed into something, will was willing to let it drop, his mouth however had a different idea;</p><p>"<em>can you just show it ta' me in private?</em>" it slipped out of will before he could stop it, james said nothing but he also didn't give him a chance he quickly switched topics not allowing anyone time to process what he had just said, just suggested to james... <em>the fuck was wrong with him?</em> "uh- next topic! whats the next topic?"</p><p>they continued the episode podcast like normal and will was content with his mind slipping up a bit. he had learned how to act normal around james, not let his feelings get in the way of a good partnership and an even better friendship, though he had little slip ups like that sometimes, luckily james always seemed to ignore them or take them as jokes. will leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, running his hands through his hair and knocking his beanie off, he didn't bother to stop it, he just let it fall to the back of his chair. he heard discord go off forcing him to open his eyes to see it was him and james' chat.</p><p>
  <b>Jimbo</b>
  <em><br/>can we talk?</em>
</p><p>it was a simple message and yet it made will's heart stop, was going to be about the comment he made? did he upset james with some other comment? <em>no</em> he probably just wanted to talk about a video idea... but then he would of said that wouldn't he of? wills mind swam with anxiety's making his stomach lurch a bit. discord made another noise.</p><p>
  <b>Jimbo</b>
  <em><br/>i can see you're still online man, unless you left your computer on unattended again. dumb ass</em>
</p><p>will let out a small breath, he was teasing will... so it couldn't be that serious.</p><p>
  <b>Will</b>
  <em><br/>not a dumb ass<br/>give me a few seconds gonna grab something to drink</em>
</p><p>will got up, really he just need to expel some of the energy he had gathered from sitting for an hour. he walked to the kitchen, seeing the back of gee's head on the couch. he peeked over seeing that she had fallen asleep. will grabbed himself a bottle of water before walking to the couch and covering gee up with a blanket, he turned off the living room light and tv before he walked back into his room shutting the door. sitting right back down with his water, he took a drink and looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>Jimbo</b>
  <em><br/>sure man, should grab something too</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Will</b>
  <em><br/>back!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jimbo</b>
  <em><br/>perfect, me too</em>
</p><p>will held his breath a bit waiting for james to call him, or was he supposed to call james? his mouse hovered over the call button but before he could press it, his screen changed showing that 'Jimbo' was video calling him. he took a few deep breaths before answering it, will ran his hand through his hair messing it up a bit more, taking in the tired eyes of james marriott who was staring back at him rubbing his face before offering one of his perfect smiles, will smiled back.</p><p>"hey man, sorry to bother you so soon after the pod'" james said.</p><p>"nah, was just going to try and get some shut eye anyway" will shrugged "surly that can wait, whats up?"</p><p>james chuckled a bit, will realized that he boy wasn't in his recording room, james was settled into his bed, his glasses on, his web camera laptop looking up at him, the lighting room giving everything a slightly yellow tint including james. he didn't think bad lighting could make anyone look good but the boy on his screen seemed to somehow make it work, he took a drink of water to attempt to distract himself.</p><p>"sleeps for beta-males man, you don't need it" james joked "on a serious note, if you are tired i'll let you go"</p><p>will smiled at the hint of worry in james' voice "its fine jim, what'd you need?" he thought if he had to wait until tomorrow to hear what was one the boys mind he would go insane, probably wouldn't sleep at all.</p><p>james nodded and looked off the distance somewhere in his room, he wondered if he was staring at something in particular or just zoning off on to the wall - <em>maybe otto had come in</em>. he looked back at the screen, and will straightened himself out shifting his leg so his knee was pressed against his chest, his arms hooking around it to keep it there, he never could just sit still, even in school he slung his legs over the desk, or bounced them, annoying his teacher to no end with his constant moving, his friends now didn't seem to mind it as much.</p><p>"<em>arg</em>" james groaned "its stupid man, maybe i should just forget it"</p><p>will shook his head "common don't do that ta' me!" he said letting go of his leg as he moved his hands about "now 'm curious you can't jus' blue ball me"</p><p>the younger laughed a bit and shook his head slowly looking down "i don't know its just..." he trailed off "did you really wanna see me shirtless?"</p><p>will watched a blush creep from james cheeks to his ears, he looked almost innocent, a first for the male since he was the more vulgarer one at least publicly. their was a slight rock to the camera now, he assumed james was tilting it up and down with his thumbs, he did that a lot when he was just thinking, fidget with things. the question itself wasn't something the northerner expected, it was fair question he supposed but he didn't know how to really answer. the truth was scary, because of course he wanted to see the male shirtless, who wouldn't want to see that beautiful man shirtless? he could imagine the males broad shoulders, thick chest hair slowly trailing to his stomach eventually thinning to his happy trail. it made him shiver outwardly, as a tingle went up his spine, making his neck hair's stand at attention. james wasn't looking at the camera but eventually he brought his gaze to it, making will freeze, it had been quite for awhile now, and james started to look a bit panicky.</p><p>james laughed, forced, fake "you should see your face man i really -"</p><p>"yes" will cut him off, making the boy shut his mouth for a moment.</p><p>"i... what?"</p><p>"said i wanted 't see it during the podcast... did it sound like i was joking?" a new found confidence in will, he didn't know where it had come from but he clutched to it desperately.</p><p>james swallowed hard enough for will to see his adams apple bob in his throat, something oddly hypnotizing about it. the two were in silence again as the younger sat on the information will just gave him. will brought his leg down finally and leaned forward on to his desk pulling the chair closer.</p><p>"don't av' ta' jim" will said "jus' wanted to see if yer as pretty as i think you are"</p><p>"'m not" james broke his silent streak looking away from the camera again, looking to the left of him, probably out the window if will was remembering the lay out of the males room correctly.</p><p>"come off it" he couldn't even force his voice to out like he was teasing the male, he really didn't think any part of the male could be unappealing to him, and he was already in this deep might as dive in all the way.</p><p>"really will i don't -"</p><p>"you don't av' to if you don't want ta' james" will didn't want to force james into anything or make him uncomfortable, he wondered why he called... it felt odd to call just for something like this "did you want to show me?" he thought out loud.</p><p>james visibly hesitated for a moment before nodding, he brought his eyes to look at the screen again, studding will, it almost felt as if they weren't in different rooms for a second, like there wasn't several blocks separating them. will let out a shuddered breath grasping tightly to that confidence, he couldn't lose it now, not when james didn't have much at the moment.</p><p>"go on then" he made a movement with his hands bringing both his feet up on his chair and resting his arms on his knees, eyes glued to the screen as he waited.</p><p>james pushed the laptop off his lap so his torso was in view, he was wearing a t-shirt will had never seen on him before, it had some odd obscure mettle band name on it, it was several sizes too big, there were few holes in it, it's color faded, some of the print gone from years of washes, no doubt a lazy or sleeping shirt for the boy, he looked stunning in it though nonetheless. james pushed the blanket a little further off his legs, showing a brief view of the blue and white striped boxer shorts he was wearing, he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt looking down at it as he thought, will wondered what ran through the boys head. he waited patiently, scared that if he talked or made any noise that the boy would be scared off.</p><p>they sat like that for a few minutes, the younger fiddling with the bottom of his shirt while will waited for the nervous boy to be ready, both listening to each other's faint breathing. james took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment as he took his shirt off, will straightening a bit in his seat as he did so. and just like that he was shirtless, the faded shirt held tightly in his hand, his other reaching up to ruffle his hair back to it position. wills eyes racked down the males body, taking in every inch, every little mark, scar, or freckle the boy's body had to offer, he let out a breath he had been holding probably since the male took hold of his shirt.</p><p>james was <em>perfect</em> that was the only way to describe him, beautiful, pretty, even perfect almost seemed like an understatement though. freckles littered the males broad shoulders, there were slight hints of them through out the rest of his body though, thick dark chest hair covered the males wide chest, will wanted to run his hands through it, he wondered if it was soft - <em>it looked soft</em> - the hair spread down to just near his belly, where it thinned out a lot more, his stomach was toned, sure their was... <em>fat</em> but it seemed more akin to the type old fashioned body builders had back before it became all bulgy muscles and aesthetics. going past his belly-button the males hair thinned down in the happy trail moving under where the waist band of his boxers. will licked his lips, hand itching to hit the '<em>prt sc</em>' button on his keyboard to take a screenshot, he gripped his hands on his arms to stop himself from doing that.</p><p>"told ya i was-"</p><p>"<em>perfect</em>" will cut him off making james look at the screen again, fiddling with the shirt in his hand "you look perfect james, jus' like i thought ya would"</p><p>james let out a airy laugh before swallowing hard, looking down at the shirt in his hands, will really hoped he wouldn't put it back on, he enjoyed this, this odd openness, the vulnerable look in james' eyes, the blush that seemed to make its way down to his neck and to his shoulders.</p><p>"i mean it" will said "you're absolutely stunnin', it ain't fair" he sounded a bit out of breath, he didn't mind, he wanted james to realize the effect he had on him... that he surly had on other people.</p><p>james let go of the shirt and tugged the laptop back onto his legs, the view cutting off a little after his chest. the older was happy that he didn't put his shirt on again, a small smile played on the youngers lips. will didn't want to ruin the moment so he let it move by, making sure to record it in his mind to play over and over again. he wished he was there with james, so he could kiss the male, so he could trace his fingers down the males body, memorize every little part by heart, so even when he close his eyes he could perfectly describe the way the boy felt, so that his finger tips burned with the memory of james' body beneath them. he had to remember next time he saw james alone to do that, to kiss him, to sit and trace his body for hours until the male got sick of him.</p><p>"i meant it too..." james broke the silence, making will hum in question "when i said you had a beautiful body... you do, picture alex posted doesn't do you justice at all" he laughed a bit.</p><p>will found himself laughing as well "fuckin' tosser, i'll get him back eventually for that one" he thought for a moment "though in a way it triggered this to happen so... maybe i owe the bastard a thank you"</p><p>james shook his head "nah, fuck 'im..." he licked his lips, will found himself following the tongue as he did so "did you... did you want to come over?" he asked.</p><p>will felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, come over for what? at this hour it couldn't really mean nothing platonic was happening... or maybe it could, he guessed those rules didn't really count when they were talking the way they were... <em>friends</em> didn't really talk like they did. will didn't want to be friends, he hadn't for awhile.</p><p>"now ain't no booty call james marriott" will forced a laugh.</p><p>"who said we were going to do anything?" james smirk at him, some normalcy coming back "since you wanted to see me shirtless so bad figured you'd want a more 3d viewing experience"</p><p>will opened his mouth and glanced at the time 1:02 am. he smiled a bit before nodding "yeah..." he said "yeah i'll be right over"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>